The present invention relates to a thermoelectric couple, and relates more particularly to such a thermoelectric couple having a temperature detecting device on the inside.
The techniques of using thermoelectric couples to reduce temperature are well known and intensively used in the production of a variety of consumer goods including refrigerators and dehumidifiers. Thermoelectric couples are employed for reducing the temperature of a computer's central processor unit (CPU). However, when a thermoelectric couple is directly mounted on a CPU to continuously reduce its temperature, the operation of the CPU may be affected, causing an operation error. In order to eliminate this problem, a thermoresistor may be used and installed between the CPU and the thermoelectric couple to control the operation of the thermoelectric couple according to the value of the temperature detected. Because the thermoelectric couple is thin (normally about 4 mm to 8 mm), it is difficult to install a thermoresistor between the thermoelectric couple and the CPU. Furthermore, the installation of an external thermoresistor complicates the mounting procedure and greatly increases the installation cost and mounting space of the thermoelectric couple. Furthermore, this arrangement will limits the application of the thermoelectric couple.